Katsudon Yuri
by potato.mizu
Summary: This is a smut. Perfect for pervs like me xD


**Yuri's Point of View**

I covered my body in a thick blanket as I reminiscent on what happened at the Rostelecom Cup in Russia a couple of days ago. I barely got the chance to enter the Grand Prix Finals. I don't know what would I do if I lost that chance. I'm afraid Viktor would leave me if I didn't get it to the finals. Just imagining it makes my heart clench in such a painful way. I admit it that I did my best when I skated my free program but I can't deny the fact that I want Viktor to watch me skate the program we did together. I groaned as these thoughts infiltrated in my mind again. I could feel my cheeks heating up whenever I think of Viktor. I don't know If I should harbor these feelings considering he is my coach and I'm just his student.

 **"Yuri? Let's eat together, Yuri!"** Viktor said as he pounded on the door on the other side.

Speak of the devil. I slowly crawled away from my bed and opened the door.

 **"Your mother prepared a katsudon for us to eat. Let's go"** he said as he dragged me towards the dining area. I could feel my heartbeat racing but I decided to keep quiet. Knowing Viktor, he'll just tease me if he found out that I have these kind of feelings. We sat on the kotatsu facing each other and started to eat.

 **"Vkusno!"** He said with animated eyes and heart shaped mouth after finishing his bowl. **"Do you want me to get you more?"** I asked him politely. **"You sound like a wife, Yuri"** he said and I flushed at his statement. **"Please stop making fun of me"** I replied. **"I'm not making fun of you, you know"** he said and gave a charming smile. I just decided to finish off my bowl too. I stood up and grabbed the dishes so I could wash it when he grabbed my hand. **"You got crumbs here, Yuri"** he said as he licked the side of my lips. **"Wh-what are you doing!?"** I said and moved away from him. **"I'm just getting off the crumbs off you"** he replied and smiled as if it was a natural thing to do. **"Y-You could do it normally, you know!?"** I half shouted from embarrassment.

I could feel my face heating up and I could tell that Viktor is enjoying it. **"Ne, tell me why are you blushing, Yuri"** he asked with a dominant look upon his face as he stepped closer to me. I stepped back as he inched closer and amusement is visible on his eyes. He finally cornered me into the wall and moved his face closer to mine. **"I forgot how the katsudon tastes like, Yuri. Would you mind reminding me?"** he asked and I nodded ferociously. **"I'll have my meal then"** he said and smiled. **"Then I'll get you anoth-"** my sentence was cut off as he placed his lips on mine. His moist lips parted mine and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. My head is already swirling and I feel dizzy. I could feel something inside my stomach while he's kissing me. I could feel the warmth from his tongue as it moves and I also pressed back reflexively. After melding with each other, we finally had time to catch our breaths.

 **"That was the tastiest katsudon I've ever tasted"** he said as he smirked. I looked away in embarrassment knowing that I'm blushing really hard. He suddenly held my chin and faced me to him. **"Remember that you are my Katsudon, Yuri. Only mine"** He said with those Dominating eyes and I have no strength to refuse. My head is still fuzzy from what happened and I'm still digesting the thing about the kiss. **"Am I dreaming?"** I muttered unconsciously. He snorted and that brought me back to reality. **"Waah! Gomen gomen!"** I chanted with face flushing with embarrassment.

 **"I really can't hold back anymore, Yuri. Please bear with me"** he said as he dragged me again. This time, to his room. He gently lead me to his bed and laid me down. I'm still unsure of what to do so I waited for his next move. He gently closed the gap of our lips and started moving. He licked my lower lip to seek for entrance so I granted it to him. He explored my moist cavern an I returned the favor to him, matching his dance inside my tongue. He backed away from me and looked at my eyes earnestly. **"Do you hate what I did to you, Yuri?"** he asked. **"N-no"** I replied as I instinctively covered my face. **"Stop covering your face, Yuri. You're cute, you know"** he said as he removed my hands from my face. **"I'm not sure if I should be happy hearing that"** I replied. He just laughed at me collided our lips again. The next moment, I could feel his hand roaming around my boy. He was quick to remove our clothes as his lips continued on moving. Talk about multitasking.

 **"You're quite hard already, Yuri. Did you get that just by kissing me?"** he asked playfully. **"I-Is that a bad thing?"** I asked as I covered my mouth and looked away. I looked at him again and he looked like he was petrified. **"You're so cute, Yuri. You make me want to devour you more"** he said and hugged me and he also started to lick my neck.

 **"Ngh."** I stifled the sound that escaped from my lips. **"Did you feel good, Yuri?"** he asked as he continued on sucking on my neck. I continued on stifling my cries as he moved lower in my body. He licked one of my nipples and played the other one with his hand. **"Please… Stop…"** I muttered between my moans. He circled his tongue around my nipple while pinching the other one. **"Look at your nipple, Yuri. They became supple"** he teased.

He moved his other hand to my erected member and started to play with it. A burst of pleasure suddenly rushed into my body. **"V-Viktor!"** I moaned his name in pleasure. I have never felt this way before. The feeling is too weird for me to handle. He removed his lips from my chest and started to go lower too. He lifted one of my legs and bit a spot in my inner thigh that made me stifle another moan. **"Let me hear you, Yuri"** he said as he sucked on the same spot. **"V-Viktor!"** I cried as the pleasure burns brighter. **"What an obedient katsudon"** He said and smiled as he licked my erected member. I moaned from the new kind of pleasure again. He took my member inside his mouth and started to move. **"No! Please… Stop, Viktor…"** I pleaded as my tears are falling from the great feeling. He ignored me and continued on moving. **"I'm coming, Viktor!"** I said as I found my release. **"You came pretty fast, Yuri"** he smirked at me. I glared at him and pushed him on the bed. **"Let me return the favor, Viktor. You're hard too"** I replied as I licked my lips. His member is huge and it was a no joke.

 **"So bold, Yuri. Who wouldn't get hard from seeing you like this?"** he asked an kissed me with his tongue. I pulled back an starting to lick the tip of his member too. It's really hard and hot. I slowly took it inside my mouth and I could feel Viktor shuddering. I started moving my mouth as well as my tongue and I could still feel him getting bigger an bigger. I moved my moist tongue to envelope his throbbing member and I continued on moving faster and faster. **"Yuri! I'm coming… Get off"** he moaned as he tried to get away from me. I stopped his waist from moving away from me so he got no choice but to explode inside my mouth. I swallowed all of his juices and looked at him.

 **"You're so cute, Yuri"** he said and kissed me and exchanged our positions. **"I'm done with holding back. I'm taking all of you"** he said as he flipped me on the bed. **"Move your hips higher, Yuri"** he whispered against my ears that gave me a tingling sensation. He inserted a finger inside me and a pang of pain and pleasure welcomed me. **"Hurts…"** I muffled against the pillows. **"Relax your body, Yuri"** he whispered again. I felt something cold and wet in my butt but I didn't ask. I started to get used to the finger an I unconsciously move my hips too. I could feel his smile against my skin as he added another finger. I moaned in pleasure as the pain started to subside. Another shot of cry escaped from my mouth as he hit something that made me felt pleasure sweeter than before. **"Ah! Viktor!"** I cried as he pushed and pulled his fingers inside me. **"You're already gushing your juices, Yuri"** he whispered as he added another finger. I buried my face in the pillows as he continued on preparing me. **"V-Viktor, p-please.. Enter me already~"** I pleaded since I can't take it anymore. I want him. I want all of him inside me.

 **"You leave me no choice, Yuri"** he said as he grabbed my butt. I heard a packet being reaped apart. I took a peek at him an he was putting a condom on his member. He looked very sexy. **"Like what you see?"** He smirked at me and I buried my face on the pillow once again. **"I'm going in, Yuri"** he whispered seductively at me. I could feel him at my entrance and in a one swift push, he infiltrated me. **"Ngh. Hurts…"** I said as tears fell from my eyes. **"Please relax, Yuri"** he said as he massaged my arms to ease the pain. **"Please go on"** I said when I got used. He pushed all the way inside me and I stifled another cry. The pain is just too strong yet I don't want Viktor to stop. **"Does it still hurt, Yuri?"** he asked with such tenderness. **"A little…"** I replied honestly. He stopped moving for a while and that made me glad. After being inside me for a long time with his whole thing, I finally got the hang of it.

 **"Viktor, it's okay now"** I whispered. **"Are you sure?"** he asked. **"Yes. Please move"** I replied as I looked at him. He nodded and started to move. I moaned every time he hits a certain spot inside my body. My hands are both glued into the sheets, keeping my strength from all of the pleasure I feel. Viktor laced one of his hands on mine while the other is playing with mine. I could feel the sultriness inside the room. Sweat covered our erotic bodies as we continued to dance in a rhythm we only know. **"Viktor, I'm coming…"** I said and looked at him. He suddenly flipped me too and placed my leg on top of his shoulders. **"I want to see your face when you come, Yuri"** he said. **"Let's come together Viktor.."** I said and held his hand against my cheek. **"You're really cute, Yuri"** he said before we melted into each other.

I woke up with blankets draped over me.

 **"Good morning, Yuri"**

A gentle voice beside me startled my wake up session. **"V-Viktor!"** I stuttered. **"How is your body, Yuri?"** he asked and I covered my face with a pillow. **"I'm a little sore but I'm okay"** I replied shyly. **"Ne, did you remember that you wanted something round and gold?"** he asked out of nowhere that piqued me. **"Yes, I did"** A muffled reply came from me. **"Then why don't you remove that pillow covering your face?"** he said and I took a peek at him. He just smiled and grabbed me in a hug. **"Yuri, please remain my katsudon forever"** he said that made my heart flutter. **"I gladly want to be yours forever"** I replied and hugged him back. He suddenly pulled away and grabbed my left hand. He smiled as he slipped a golden ring on my ring finger and held it together with his hands. **"I love you, Yuri. You will always be my katsudon"** he said as he kissed my left hand with the ring. **"I also love you, Viktor. So please let me remain by your side"** I said and smiled at him, tears streaming in my face. **"Yes. Please do that"** he said and kissed me on my lips. **"I'll gladly cherish you forever, Yuri"** he whispered and kissed my forehead. We hugged each other for a while and that made me felt contented just to be by his side.

END

 **Hey perv, thanks for reading this smut xD First time writing a smut so I'm not sure if it's good or not. Anyway, I recommend my other story, "Clandestine". Another oneshot and it's a train feel. Thank you for reading ^^**


End file.
